1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food that can be chewed and swallowed with safety and ease, while remaining its original form (for instance, bread form), by even those who have difficulty chewing and swallowing down foods, especially the aged, those who are suffering from diseases, recuperating or getting better, and having aftereffects of diseases, and babies in the weaning period, and a food making method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order for those who have difficulty chewing and swallowing down foods to have a meal and drink with great safety, there have so far been methods provided for adding a gelling agent to foods having more water than conventional ones do, tee or other drink of higher fluidity to provide moderate viscosity to them (for instance, see Patent Publications 1, 2 and 3). However, they have only limited applications such as sloppy food applications.
In order to allow those who have difficulty chewing and swallowing down foods to have a meal and drink with great safety, there has also been a method of processing foods by chopping, mincing, mashing or like. However, the ensuing foodstuff is aesthetically awful, getting rid of the pleasure of eating and eliciting lack of appetite and poor quality of life.
With such situations in mind, there is now the development of foods that add up to the pleasure of eating by grounding and then reforming foods, although they can be safely and easily swallowed down (for instance, see Patent Publications 4 and 5).
In spite of the fact that the aged having preference for breads are growing in number through the westernization of eating, breads are found to have a high risk of aspiration and choking; so they are now considered to be dangerous foods for the aged or those who have difficulty chewing and swallowing down foods.
Referring to breads suitable for those who have difficulty chewing and swallowing down foods, there is the development of crispier, less sticky, softer bread (for instance, see Patent Publications 6 and 7).
However, such bread would appear not to work well, because of an increased load on those who have their chewing and swallowing capability going down to the degree of chopped or mashed foods, and also because of a risk of aspiration.
There is also a method provided of making pap so as to safely serve bread for those who have difficulty chewing and swallowing down foods; however, it does not remain its original form, getting rid of the pleasure of eating bread.